Merah Putih
by kisaragi shuuya
Summary: kenapa acara Hitam Putih ada, Merah Putih ga ada? maka dari itu author bersedia membiayai acara gaje ini. #PLAAAK


**MERAH PUTIH (?)**

WARNING! : GAJE, OOC, JAMURAN! OH MY! (?)

"kami sebagai host di acara 'merah putih' ini akan membawakan lagu kebangsaan indonesia raya (?)" kata seorang laki-laki yang tak asing adalah orang yang bernama Shuuya Kano .

"STOOP! lu salah naskah, kano! Naskah apaan tuh? -_-" kata seorang gadis yang ada di sampingnya yang tak lain adalah Tsubomi Kido. Kenapa tulisannya 'tak lain'? karena kido itu selalu berada di samping kano sampai akhir hayat (?) XD *author dibuang*

"masa'? oh iya! Ini kan naskah proklamasi (?)" kata kano

"loe dapat itu dari mana?"

"dari author"

"WOY! Ini lagu syuuting jangan pada ngomongin naskah! Ngomongin topiknya napa...!" kata seorang yang tergila-gila dengan warna hijau (?) yang membuat author jijik dengan warna tersebut. Dan pasti itu adalah Kousuke Seto dari negeri hijau (?). Alamatnya : Jl. Buto ijo no.2 RT 02/02 hijau is the best (?). ijo pusat (?). "alamat apaan tuh?" protes seto. (alamat si pencuri warna daun!~ /digorok)

"ya udah, kita mulai saja dengan bacaan hamdallah (?)" kata kano yang bakanya keterlaluan sekali

"alhamdulillahirabilamalamin... TUNGGU! Kok hamdallah sih?!" kata kido dan seto serempak

"oh iya! Basmallah!" kata kano

"itu baru bener... bismillahrahmannirahim... lha!? Sejak kapan status kita Islam?!" kata kido dan seto serempak lagi dan membuat kano cemburu (?)

"sejak lahir!... gue juga ga tau, sih... kita mulai saja dengan pengajian (?)... lha...? ini naskah apaan? Kok 'pengajian'? mang di kira ini acara apaan? -_-" kata kano yang baru menyadari bahwa dia salah naskah

"yup! Anda benar! Selamat, Anda mendapatkan piring pecah!" kata author yang gajenya minta ampun.

"terima ka... buset! Masa' piring pecah dijadiin hadiah?! O_O" kata kano

"... kano..." kido menyapa (?) alias memanggil kano

"apa?"

"ini masih syuuting lho..."

_TOK TOK TOK_

Suara bebrapa kertas yang di getok (?) ke meja hijau (?)

"ekhem ekhem!" seto batuk dengan alasan lain

"berisik lu! klo mau batuk, ke kuburan aja! Ada orang yang batuk-batuk juga, kok!" kata kido & kano pake mic

"kalian yang berisik tau!" kata seto balik teriak pake mic.

BACK TO STORY

"e..." seto hampir saja batuk lagi, namun ia tak jadi batuk karena dipelototin ama kido dan kano.

"oke, kita akan memanggil kuroha si pemandu ular jalan-jalan keliling kota (?)" kata seto

Kuroha muncul namun kano langsung menyelak

"acuhkan yang itu, kita lanjutkan yang lain aja..." kata kano

"lu kejam, kano!

"elu juga jahat, kuroha!"

"Klo gue jahat, gue bakal bunuh elu sekarang!" protes kuroha

Kido mengangkat tangannya ".. menurut gue, soal jahat apa nggaknya ga nyambung ama cerita..."

_Krik_

BACK TO STORY

"nama gue Kuroha. Kuncup rohani (?)... APA-APAAN DIALOG INI?!" kuroha kabur ke author minta tanggung jawab "THOR! LU BIKIN DIALOG YANG BENAR KENAPA!?" kuroha teriak ke author pake toa, mic ama toa yang ada di masjid kota sebelah (lah)

"kur... kuuuur... kurrr..." author manggil anak ayam (?)

"lu jangan nyuekin gue kenapa sih!?" kuroha protes

"eh? Author kan lagi manggil temen elu '-' KURoha. Makanya author manggil ini, kuuur kuuuur..." author meneruskan memanggil para anak ayam.

*Author digebukin kuroha*

1 jam (?) kemudian (lama amat dah)

Kuroha telah selesai menggebuk author dan kembali ke tempat syuuting.

"gue balik nih! Lanjut yu—ebuseet pada ngapain" kata kuroha kaget melihat para hostnya makan bakso (?)

"oh elu dah balik toh... mau makan juga...?" kata seto

"ogah... mang gue makan bakso..? pikir-pikir dulu klo mau bicara dong -_-" kata kuroha

"pfft! Kuroha makan bakso XD"

DOR!

Suara pistol yang menembaknya pasti adalah kuroha.

Peluru itu menembus dinding namun tak mengenai kano walau hanya 1cm diantara kano dan dinding yang tertembus peluru tadi.

"cih meleset!"

"elu mau bunuh gue, ya?!"

"bisa jadi bisa jadi!"

"sudah waktunya syuuting dimulai" kata kido berdiri dari tempat duduknya makan bakso (?)

"seharusnya mulainya dah dari tadi!" kata kuroha

"ya udah! Kemampun lo apa?! Tunjukin disini!" kata seto

"STOOOP! Memangnya ini acara pencarian bakat?!" teriak kido

Semuanya jalan mundur karena ketakutan.

BEBERAPA MENIT KEMUDIAN

"oke, selanjutnya... Kisaragi Momo dan Hibiya Amamiya" absen seto

.

.

.

"orangnya kemana...?" tanya kido

"paling-paling ke RSJ" kata kano asal

"itu sih seharusnya elu..." kata kido & seto lepada kano.

JREEENG JREEENG JREEEENG

NET NOEEET NOEEET (?)

TOEEET TOEEET

UHUK! (?)

"... musik apaan tuh? Kok ada suara batuknya ditengah-tengah (baca : akhir)"

"ini dia! Kami, Momo dan Hibiya akan melawak!" kata momo

"... maaf, di sini bukan OVJ"

"bukan, ya... ya udah deh..." momo pergi "tunggu! Gue mang dah daftar di sini!" kata momo baru sadar

"klo elu yang daftar, jangan ajak-ajak gue kenapa, OBAA-SAN!?" protes hibiya

"tapi kita kemari buat senang-senang!"

"senang-senang apanya?! BAKA-OBAMAA (?)-SAN!"

"hah?! O-obamaaa.?"

WAAA WAAA

Mereka bertengkar panjang lebar.

"kalian lama sekali bertengkarnya.. keluar gih!" usir kano yang kejam (?)

Momo dan Hibiya keluar.

"berikutnya..."

"lama kelamaan ini jadi acara bakat beneran deh... -_-"

"selanjutnya... Kisaragi Shintaro dan Ene...?"

"hadir..." kata seorang pemuda yang memakai jersey berwarna merah yang tak lain adalah Shintaro.

"kenapa bilang 'hadir'?"

"soalnya klo ga bilang, pasti di anggap alpha"

"memangnya ini sekolahan...?" *sweatdrop*

"sudah jelas bukan... bisa liat ga sih klo in bukan sekolah?" kata shintaro

"SEHARUSNYA KAMI YANG BILANG GITU!" teriak kido, kano dan seto pake mic

"BERISIK!" teriak shintaro balik pake mic dengan pengeras suara lengkap semuanya.

"ELU LEBIH BERISIK LAGI!"

"GUE TERIAK GEGARA KALIAN, BEGO!"

"YANG BEGO ITU ELO!"

"SETOOOP!"

"itu nama gue dibawa-bawa? O_O"

"geer lu!"

"mang nama gue di bawa-bawa!"

"dibilangin stop! Tuh! Ga ada SETOnya, kan?!"

"gue mau nampilin cerita komedy..."

"ga nanya!"

"dengerin dulu napa!"  
"ya udah! Gue dah sabar banget nih! Lanjutin!"

"sabar?! Tau ah... alhamdulillahirabilamalain. Wassalatu wassalam... kok gue jadi islam seeh?!"

"mana kami tau! Lu salah naskah lagi kali! Ambil yang bener sana!"

Kucluk kucluk kucluk

Shintaro pergi ambil naskah

Meninggal Hpnya.

"hey! Hey! Master! Elu disana?" kata Ene yang ditelantarkan (?) masternya di tengah syuuting

"hiks..."

**Sementara itu, shintaro**

"thor! Lu apain naskah gue?!" (BRAAAK) pintu mahal (?), kece (?), sekseh (?) itu dibanting secara Cuma-Cuma oleh shintaro yang tak punya hati terhadap pintu itu.

"naskah lo?" tanya sang author

"iya! Elu yang nyembunyiin, kan!"

"iya. Mang napa?"

"balikin sekarang!"

"dah gue bakar tuh" kata author dengan ringannya

"APAAAA?! GUE SALAH APA KE ELO?!"

"BE-RI-SIK, ShintaRontok (?)!"

"kisaraGinjal!"

"marga lo kan kisaragi juga"

"tapi itu bukan nama depan gue. Ga masalah klo gue ngejek-ngejek, dong?"

"jelas salah hadoooh... -_-"

"pokoknya bikin lagi ga!?"

"kalo mau author bikinin lagi, pasti ada syaratnya!"

"syaratnya apa? Cepetan dong!"

"DUIT"

"lu kira gue kerja?! Gue ga punya duit woy! Ga punya! Ga punyaaa!"

"mang gue nanya lo kerja apa kagak?! Pokoknya DUIT!"

Keluar duit itu gampang...?

Kata siapa?

Mau tau perjuangan shintaro?

Mari kita lihat di TKP *niru OVJ*

"_lu kemari buat potong kuku?"_

"_iye bang, habisnya ane ga punya pemotong kuku"_

"_ya udah, lo kasian banget. Sini gue potong kukue lu"_

"_makasih! Mana kuenya?!"_

"_sini, *potong rambut pake gunting kuku (?)* enak (?), kan?"_

"_iye bang! Tapi ga usah gini juga kali... ga lucu!"_

"_*siapin gergaji* klo gini baru mau?"_

"_gaa!"_

"_*kejar*"_

"hahaha..." author tertawa liat ABG (alay bin gaje)

_Treeek_

TV yang ditonton oleh author dimatikan oleh kido

"ga lucu, tau! Cepetan napa!"

"ya udah, sabar! Orang sabar disayang kano (?)"

Kido mencekik author "jangan bercanda!"

"i-iya! Hueeegh! GIVE-UP! GIVE-UP!~~"

"PFFT! Hahahahaaaaa! X""""DDDDDDD" kata kano ngakak

"lu jangan nonton trus ketawa!"

"habisnya sih... khukhukhukhu X"DD"

"habisnya a—hueeegh! UDAH KI—GYAAAAAAAAA!"

"AHAHAHAHAA! X"""""""""""DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD"

"gue balik nih. Authornya kemana?"

Shintaro kembali dan melihat kido sedang mencekik author. Author dicekik kido. Dan Kano sedang ngakak guling-guling dilantai.

Plak plak plak

"oke, berhenti semuanya!" kata seorang staff yang bernama konoha.

"KUCING EE-IN KANO (?)"

"elu!"

"..."

"kido..."

Kido melepas genggaman tangannya di leher author "apa?"

"hueeekh... akhirnya..." author bernapas lega

"lanjutin acarany dong"

"mari kita lanjutkan dengan menyanyikan lagu indonesia raya (?)!" kata seto

Semuanya menyanyi kecuali kido dan shintaro.

"indonesia  
tanah airku (sejak kapan indonesia jadi tanah airnya seto?)  
tanah tumpah darahku (darahnya bertunpah-tumpah-an? O_O)  
disanalah... tunggu! Kok kita nyayi indonesia raya?!"

Kido dan shintaro hanya bisa terdiam.

"bentar, ini acara apaan sih?"

"merah putih"

"waah, thor! Lu sengaja jadiin 'merah putih', ya?"

"bisa jadi"

Tiba-tiba ada sebuah origami dari kertas test di atas meja

"si...siapa yang menaruh ini...?" tanya kido

"... s-setan kali, ya...?" kata seto

"aku dapat kabar, katanya klo dapat origami tanpa nama pengirim dan tak ada yang tau bagaimana origami itu datang, berarti itu hantu! (bohong besar)" kata kano iseng

.

.

.

KABUUUUUUUUUUUUR!

.

.

.

'kok pada ketakutan, ya...? padahal aku hanya menaruh sebentar saja...' kata seorang perempuan dengan syal yang berwarna merah dan tubuhnya trlihat transparan. Ternyata kata kano benar. Kano bohong, tapi malah kejadian... kok bisa? Entahlah. Karena author mang gaje, makanya kita akhiri disini dengan ucapan hamdallah! (lagi...)

EIIITS!

Kan syuutingnya belom selesai!

Kita lanjutin lagi, ya! (heh?! Masih mau dilanjutin?!)

Kita balik ke tempat syuuting.

"kita ngapain lagi, nih...?" tanya kido sweatdrop.

"entahlah" kata seto

"main gosip (?) nyoook!~" kata kano

"..." kido terdiam

"kita jawab saja pertanyaan di twitter author" kata seto

"... pertanyaan pertama... _kenapa kano itu selalu ketawa-ketawa ga jelas kayak orang gila?_" lanjut seto dengan pertanyaan pertama

JLEB!

"oh itu sih dah pasti otaknya sudah rusak sedari dapat mata merah" kata kido

JLEEB!

"kata gue sih, kano itu ketawa-ketiwi gegara niru kuntil anak yang lagi nge-trend (?)" kata shintaro

JLEEEB!

"menurut gue sih, ya.. karena kano-nii itu klo ketawa pasti mirip kudanil (?), jangan-jangan dia itu penggemar hewan kudanil" kata hibiya

JLEEEEB!

Anggota membayangkan.

.

.

PFFT!.

.

.

Semua tertawa membayangkan kano tertawa sepert kudanil

"kido!" kano menarik kido yang tak ikut tertawa

"apa?"

"bunuh gue sekarang!"

"haaah?! Lu jangan mati, kano! Demi afaaa?!" teriak yang lain.

"..." kido hanya terdiam

"klo elu mati, dancho kangen!"

Kido mengambil pisau dan mengacungkan ke kano untuk membuktikan bahwa dia tak akan kangen dengan kano. "mau mati, kan?" (whut?! Kido yandere (?) mode : ON!)

"ng-nggak jadi saja, deh... nanti elu kangen aja (geer)" kano berkeringat dingin

"BODOH! tak usah sungkan! Nanti kujamin lu masuk surga! (nak)"

"w-woy! Ini fanfic humor! Parody! Bukan tragedy!"

"... okelah.." kido menyimpan pisaunya.

"tadi hampir saja salah seorang dari kita masuk ke alam sana... terbang ke surga..." kata momo asal

"iya... lho kok elu ada di sini?!" kata seto kaget melihat yang lainnya datang

"soalnya kita di tarik ke sini." Kata mereka serempak

"oke... pertanyaan kedua.. _kenapa Ene itu selalu memakai Earphone?_" kata kido yang membacakan pertanyaannya.

"ehehe! Jadi ini pertanyaan buat gue, kan? Jawabannya adalah.. earphone ini sebagai pengganti telingaku!" kata ene.

.

.

.

"AFAAA?! TELINGA?!" semuanya kaget

"iya ^v^ silahkan lanjutkan pertanyaan lainnya." Kata ene

"gue yang baca, ya..." kata seto

"ga! Gue dong!" protes kano

"elu belakangan aja!"

"ga! Elu aja!"

"klo gitu suit!"

"oke!"

Su-it

.

.

.

Kano kertas, seto gunting.

"...yah..." kano mengalah

"yey! Ya udah, pertanyaan selanjutnya... _kenapa hibiya ga tinggi-tinggi?_" kata seto membacakan pertanyaan ketiga.

JLEEEB!

"jangan-jangan gabminum susu kali.." kata kano.

"gue minum susu, kok!" kata hibiya

"trus kenapa masih cebol?"

"jangan bilang 'cebol'!"

"ya udah, keputusannya... karena pengarangnya (jin) itu sengaja memilih hibiya tetap menjadi kecil karena hibiya itu imyuuut (?)!~" (sembarangan)

"jangan seenaknya!"

"sudahlah... selanjutnya... Pfft... khukhukhu... X'D" kano tertawa kecil

"lu kenapa, kano? Klo sakit, sebaiknya loe ke SRJ saja..." kata kido

"bukan... kido.."

"apa?"

"ternyata lo naksir ama gue, ya?"

"haaah =.= c-coba aku lihat pertanyaannya!"

"i-ini.. pfft! _Kenapa kido naksir ama kano?_"

"araaa-araaaaa... siapa yang ngirim pertanyaannya, author?!" kido protes ke author

"mau tau?" kata author

"klo mau tau, jawab pertanyaannya dulu!"

"... i-itu..."

"bagaimana kalau kita pakai ilmu hipnotis?" kata konoha mengambil HP milik shintaro.

"hi-hipnotis?!"

"diam dulu, dancho!" semuanya menahan kido dan dimulailah hipnotis itu.

"tatap mata saya... tatap terus... tatap!" kata konoha sambil menghipnotis kido

"... jijik, ah... ga mau..." kata kido

"... DANCHO!"

"pokoknya nggak!"

"klo gitu kita lewat HP saja.." kata seto mengambil HPnya shintaro

Kido langsung menyita HP shintaro

"kok HP gue yang di korbanin?!"

"di cari, korban gempa : HP Shintaro. Bagi yang menemukannya harap melapor ke xxxx" kata seto

"... kita ganti aja! Jangan pertanyaan lagi!" kata shintaro

"lalu apa...?" kata kido

"ngomongin... apa... yaaa...?" kata momo

"... cuacanya cerah, y (kok ke situ?)" kata kano

"iya..." kata seto

"kalau ada pertanyaan tentang keadaan alam (?), gue bakal bilang 'hari ini cuacanya memang cerah, tapi hati gue nggak. Hati gue hujan deras melulu! Makanya hati gue cepet sakit!' (gaje)" kata hibiya

"ngarep klo ada pertanyaan gitu" kata shintaro

"memangnya kenapa?!" kata hibiya

"sekarang ngapain...?" tanya seto

"nganggur lagi, deh..." kata momo

"nyanyi yook" kata kano

"ogah" kata kido tegas

"ya udah, gue mau ke markas lagi!" kata konoha lari ke markas

"woy! Tungguin kenapa?!" mereka pun berlari ke markas juga

"lha?! Kok author ditinggal?!" kata author yang ditinggal

akhirnya, anggota mekakushi dapat ke markas dengan selamat sentosa. Namun, author kita sedang sendirian melempar batu ke sungai (authornya gaje nih...)

_the end...?_


End file.
